


And no one knew her name

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book - Freeform, Character Death, Crying, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Adora reads a book about two lovers at warUnsurprisingly, there isn't always a happy ending
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	And no one knew her name

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that I was watching the Secret Tunnel ep of ATLA while writing this?
> 
> I have a test in 3 hours and felt angsty enough to vent by writing

_Imagine having the blood of your best friend on your hands_

_Imagine having to watch them die before your eyes_

_As they stare at you_

_In shock and fear_

_You, their enemy_

_You, their lover_

_You, their killer_

The very idea made Adora's stomach churn as she continued turning the pages

It was a History book

An idea from Perfuma to help her alleviate her stress at not knowing where she came from

No, she wasn't stressed about it

She'd worked through that stuff

She had a family now

She had a home

She had the most amazing girl in the universe by her side

She wasn't stressed

She couldn't be stressed

And yet Perfuma said picking up a book would make her feel better

That learning of her people, of their wat, no matter how terrible they were, it would give her closure

Adora knew there were good people there

She knew about Mara and her Rebels

She expected that to be just it

She never expected to see this

**Chapter 13 : The War of Two Lovers**

For as cut and dry as the book had made the First One's conquest, this chapter seemed to upend it all

It was supposed to be simple

The First Ones and Etheria

One gigantic Empire, one measly planet

One fighting to conquer, the other fighting to defend itself

Of all she'd learned about First One's Royalty, their Admirals, their Generals, their She-Ra, this story killed all of it

It condensed all of it into a story of two unnamed lovers

They weren't even mentioned by name, anonymous to time

Information on them was scarce

Their story amounted to only 15 pages

and yet those 15 pages broke Adora's heart

They were best friends

Raised on Eternia

Orphans

They taught themselves how to live

That much was known about them, and yet Adora never found their names

One rose in the ranks

The other was shunned

Both sent to Etheria over a thousand years ago

Both clearly in love

Their entire Cadet History was in here, and yet their names weren't 

One found out what the First Ones were doing

The other knew since the start

She defected

Turned her back on her people

Her Squadron

Her best friend....

And the book didn't mention her by name

The Rebels and Etherians hailed her

Told her she did the right thing

And it was true

She convinced herself it was for the best

It was for the greater good

That she had saved so many by doing it

But every single heart that beat because of her didn't mend her broken one

And nobody knows her name

Her friend loved her

Her friend hated her

Every battle, the two clashed

Seeing no one other than each other

Constantly hurling insults not caring what the others saw or heard

They made Adora cry

She didn't know why

They were just insults

Not even directed at her

but they made her cry

Their fights would overtake the battlefields

And no one knew their names

Overtime, their fighting got worse

More deadly

The one who left became detached

The one who stayed became miserable

and yet they continued to fight

The fought like the world was ending

Their hatred for each other on full display

Screaming for the other to leave, to get away from them, to die

No one wanted to say their names

And finally, the Warrior, the defector convinced herself what was right

So consumed by the greater good

Consumed by pent up anger and frustration

She raised her sword and struck her enemy down

Adora's heart clenched

And her enemy looked up at her

Frozen in fear and Horror

She wobbled as she staggered back, a gaping hole in her chest

Her wide eyes remained on her killer

And the one who left's anger vanished

As her enemy collapsed onto the ground

Blood oozing from her chest

The warrior gasped as she realized what she'd done

As the girl she loved looked up at her in pain and sorrow

She just wanted her back

How could she do this?

The Warrior fell to her knees

Her shocked gaze unwavering as she shook her head, trying to get the image out of her mind

Her dying lover's eyes softened

Her broken and shattered body heaving on a cold cliff in Brightmoon

Tears filled the great Warrior's eyes

It was stupid wasn't it? The author could tell she was crying but never even said what she looked like, never even said her name

The warrior surged forward

Pulling her enemy's body into her arms

Apologies swirling on her tongue

Pleas for her to stay awake as her pupils darted around

So much fighting

Barely anyone saw what was happening to them

The Warrior's larger body hunched over her enemy's

And slowly

Her enemy took her hand

A peace offering

A truce

An apology

A goodbye

And she breathed her last breath

And looked into the Warrior's teary eyes one last time

As her own glazed over

The Warrior's pupils shrunk

Only two pages until the Chapter was over

The Warrior began to scream her enemy's name

She screamed it so much and yet no one today knew it

The Warrior began to cry out

Consumed by grief

Consumed by guilt

Her enemy

Her lover

She killed her

She did this

She was gone

She screamed for her enemy to wake up

The image of the unmoving body

The glazed eyes

The no longer bleeding hole in her chest

It horrified the Warrior

Her entire body jerked as she sobbed for her lover to come back

And no one paid attention, no one remembered her name

And the Warrior stood up

A hollow shell of herself

She looked down at her dead enemy

Propping her up against a rock

Far away from the battle

She ran back into the fray

No sword in her hand

She stole a different one at some point

With brute strength she massacred every soldier in her path

She wiped out half the army

before she herself was brought down

Her body almost a mile away from her lover's

They reunited in death

**Chapter 14 : Failure to Conquer Brightmoon and it's lasting...**

Adora snapped the book shut

Drying her tears

She'd pick up something else, no more stories for awhile

A book like this had just made her feel worse

She looked in the mirror

Wondering if that unnamed warrior looked anything like her

The door opened behind her

''Hey Adora, you wanna go to the- oomf'' She was pulled into one of the tightest hugs imaginable by the Princess

''Uhhh, Princess? are you okay?'' She wrapped her arms around her as well, ears perking up as she wondered what happened

Adora responded with a small sob ''I-I love you, okay? Don't forget that''

''Uh, okay? I won't I guess? You sure you're okay, Princess?'' Catra purred a little in an effort to comfort her

Adora nodded profusely ''Y-yeah, I'm fine, I'm just- glad you're here''

Catra pulled away a little to kiss her cheek, trying to calm her as much as possible ''Good, I'm not going anywhere''

She'd never know the names of those broken lovers, but their story would stay in the back of her mind for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> It is now an hour before my test and I'm ready to ✨Fail ✨


End file.
